Tears of First Love
by Yue.aoi
Summary: Kisah cinta antara Jellal & Erza yg berakhir dgn kematian Jellal. Disclaimer: I didn't own all character in this fanfic. It belongs by Hiro Mashima Pair: Erza x Jellal One Shoot


Seorang gadis berambut merah panjang sedang berjalan-jalan di pinggir hutan dekat Fiore. Ia baru saja kembali ke Fiore setelah menyelesaikan misi peringkat S bersama Natsu,Lucy & Gray sehingga ia membutuhkan waktu sendiri. Tiba-tiba saja ia melihat seorang pria berambut biru terbaring di dekat segera mendekati pria itu.

"Jellal-san ?", panggil Erza dengan ragu-ragu.

Namun ia yakin pria itu adalah Jellal, teman masa kecil nya setelah melihat tattoo di wajah nya.

"Jellal-san !", panggil Erza lagi. Kali ini dengan mengguncang tubuh pria itu.

Pria itu tetap tak bergeming. Akhirnya Erza memutuskan membawa Jellal ke guild Fairy Tail.

**Jellal's POV**

Perlahan-lahan aku membuka mata ku. Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki berjalan mendekati pintu.

"Kau sudah sadar ?", tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang sambil memasuki ruangan dan membawa kain pengompres.

"Eh ?ini dimana ?", aku ingin segera bangkit dari kasur .Namun aku mengurungkan niat ku setelah menyadari tubuh ku masih terasa lemas.

"Ini guild Fairy Tail. Erza membawa mu kesini. Oh ya nama mu siapa ?"

"Jellal. Senang bertemu dengan mu" ,jawabku sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Nama ku Lucy Heartfilia, senang bertemu dengan mu" .Lucy kemudian menjabat tangan ku dan meletakkan kain pengompres di dahi ku.

"Seperti nya kau sakit. Lebih baik istirahat saja." Ujar Lucy sebelum meninggalkan ruangan ku.

Aku memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak.

**Erza's POV**

'Kenapa dia ada di hutan itu ya ? Apa ini takdir untuk bertemu lagi dengan orang yang kurindukan ' batinku.

"Diam kau Ice-Head, hentikan cerita konyol mu itu", teriak Natsu dengan nyaring.

Tiba-tiba saja teriakan Natsu membuat lamunan ku buyar. Aku bergegas masuk ke dalam guild dan menemukan Gray & Natsu sedang bertengkar. Tampak nya mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran ku.

"Hentikan pertengkaran bodoh kalian atau kubunuh kalian ber 2 !" ,aku menghampiri Natsu yang sedang bersiap mengeluarkan api untuk menyerang Gray.

"E-Erza ?! Kami nggak bertengkar kok. Kita kan teman ? iya kan,Gray. ", Natsu kaget dan buru – buru merangkul Gray.

"I-iya Erza . Kita nggak bertengkar kok",Gray membalas rangkulan Natsu dan berpura – pura tersenyum.

Aku berjalan melewati mereka berdua dan menuju kamar yang ditempati Jellal.

Perlahan,aku membuka pintu dan memasuki ruangan,namun aku tak menemukan sosok Jellal. Mata ku tertuju pada sebuah surat yang diletakkan di atas meja di samping kasur.

Aku mengambil kertas itu dan segera membaca isi nya:

'Erza, terima kasih telah menolong ku. Tolong sampaikan terima kasih ku kepada Lucy. Maaf, aku harus pergi. Selamat tinggal, Erza'

**Normal's POV**

Erza segera berlari keluar menyusul Jellal. Erza akhirnya berhasil mengejar Jellal dan memegang lengan Jellal.

"Tunggu, Jellal.. hosh.. hosh.". Erza berbicara dengan nafas tersengal – sengal.

"Erza ? apa yang kau lakukan disini ?", Jellal berbicara dengan nada dingin.

Erza terdiam sesaat,namun tanpa disadari ia mengungkapkan isi hati yang selama ini dipendam nya.

"Aku merindukan mu, Jellal. Kumohon jangan pergi" . Erza memeluk Jellal, namun Jellal mendorong tubuh nya dengan kasar.

"Lepaskan aku. " , Jellal berjalan meninggalkan Erza.

Kali ini Erza tidak mengejar Jellal. Ia memutuskan berlari secepat – cepat nya ke guild dan menutup pintu guild dengan keras hingga semua orang memperhatikan nya. Tetapi Erza mengacuhkan nya dan mengurung diri di kamar nya.

**-Flashback-**

"Kakek Rob ! Sial ,seandai nya aku lebih kuat !" teriak Erza. Air mata mengalir deras di pipi nya melihat kakek yang selama ini selalu menyayangi nya kini tewas di hadapan nya.

"Hahaha…inilah akibat nya bila berani melawan kami. ", tawa mage tower of Heaven menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Erza merasa darah nya mendidih, ia segera mengambil sebuah pedang dan bersiap menusuk para mage . Namun para mage berhasil mengelak dan menangkap nya sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran nya.

Ketika Erza tersadar,ia berusaha melepaskan rantai yang mengikat tangan nya. Namun ia gagal dan para mage menertawai nya.

Para mage terus memukul nya dan ia menjerit kesakitan tanpa henti. Darah mengucur dan seluruh tubuh nya luka – luka.

"Berhentilah melawan. Kau akan menjadi tumbal untuk pembangkitan Zeref ", kata mage of tower of heaven.

Erza tetap diam. Para mage terus menerus menyiksa nya hingga Jellal datang membawa sebilah pedang.

"Lepaskan Erza ! Biarkan aku menjadi tumbal kalian "

"Jellal ? kenapa kau kesini ? cepat pergi, Jellal !" teriak Erza kepada Jellal.

"Hahaha.. kelihatan nya anak lelaki ini lebih menarik daripada gadis yang hanya bisa berteriak ini " kemudian salah seorang mage membebaskan Erza dan memborgol Jellal.

Setelah itu Erza kembali ke tempat para budak di tahan, dan setiap saat ia mendengar suara penyiksaan dari tempat Jellal ditahan.

**-Flashback End-**

**-Erza's POV-**

'Apa dia benar – benar Jellal yang kukenal ? Dia banyak berubah. Apa mungkin karena 'Zeref' yang pernah memengaruhi nya ? Mungkin dia melupakan ku' ,batin ku dalam hati.

Kejadian tadi siang masih membayangi ku. Rasanya aku tak pernah mengenal Jellal yang sedingin itu. Apa dia benar – benar melupakan ku ? Namun aku takkan pernah melupakan nya. Ia orang paling berharga dalam hidup ku, Ia melindungi ku dulu. Nama Scarlet ini, pemberian berharga dari nya, selama nya akan selalu ku jaga sebagai bentuk eksistensi diri ku .

**-Normal POV-**

"Ohayou Lucy - san ", sapa Erza kepada Lucy.

"Erza – san,maaf membuat mu menunggu. Apa Natsu & Gray sudah datang ?"

"Aku dibelakang mu, Lucy" ,jawab Natsu sambil menepuk pundak Lucy.

Tak lama kemudian Gray menghampiri Natsu,Lucy & Erza,

"Maaf aku telat. Ayo kita berangkat "

"Gray !mana baju mu ? " ,tanya Lucy sambil mengalihkan pandangan dari Gray yang hanya mengenakan celana dalam.

"Eh ? mana ya pakaian ku ? ", Gray memandang ke segala arah mencari pakaian nya.

"Dasar tuan telanjang cabul. Mau meminjam pakaian ku ?" ejek Natsu.

"Tidak usah ! Aku tak sudi mengenakan pakaian mu. Nanti aku malah tertular bodoh dari mu "

"Apa kau bilang ? bodoh ? Dasar jelek. Ice Head lemah " Natsu menyemburkan api ke arah Gray, namun Gray menghindar.

"Cih.. sial ! " ,gumam Natsu.

"Cepat berangkat ! " teriak Erza tak sabar . "Dan hentikan pertengkaran kalian "

Mereka ber 4 segera bergegas menuju tempat tujuan.

**-Jellal's POV-**

"Jellal !Kau kemana saja ?aku mencari mu tahu ",ujar Meredy sambil menghampiri ku.

"Maaf.. aku pergi ke Fiore tadi "

"Fiore ? apa kau gila ?kau itu buronan dewan sihir . Berhati – hati lah "

Aku terdiam. Kemudian kami memutuskan berjalan dalam diam.

Aku berhenti melangkah dan memandangi langit yang cerah, secerah diri mu.

"Hey Jellal. Kenapa kau berhenti. Melamun ya ? Apa kau baik – baik saja ?" ,Meredy mengentikan langkah kemudian berbalik menatap ku dengan cemas.

" Aku baik – baik saja, ayo jalan" ujar ku kemudian berjalan di samping Meredy.

'Erza..aku merindukan mu. Aku menyayangi mu. Namun aku hanyalah kenangan buruk yang menyakiti mu'.

**-Normal POV-**

"Fire Dragon Roar !", teriak Natsu sambil mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatan nya untuk menyerang monster di hadapan nya. Namun sia – sia saja, serangan Natsu sama sekali tidak mengenai monster dihadapan nya.

"Kureha no Yoroi" teriak Erza sambil mengganti armor nya. "Kureha: Gessen !" teriak Erza lalu ia berlari melewati target nya dan menyerang monster itu.

Namun serangan Erza hanya melukai monster itu sedikit.

Monster itu menyerang mereka semua dgn elemen petir yang kuat. Serangan monster itu menghancurkan benda benda di sekitar nya hingga tak bersisa.

Lucy menggunakan semua kunci yang dimiliki nya, namun tetap saja tak berhasil.

Erza terus menerus menyerang monster dihadapan nya dengan semua teknik yang dikuasai nya.

Serangan nya tidak terlalu efektif . Ia tersengal – sengal dan berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatan nya untuk kembali menyerang, namun pertahanan nya melemah.

Monster itu mengambil celah untuk menyerang Erza, Monster itu meng copy seluruh serangan yang dilakukan team Erza dan menyerang Erza kembali dengan teknik yang sama.

Monster itu mengeluarkan banyak pedang untuk menyerang Erza dan Erza tak sempat menghindar, seluruh Armor yang dimiliki nya sudah dihancurkan oleh monster tersebut.

"Erza !" teriak Natsu & Gray bersamaan. Lucy menutup mata tak berani melihat Erza yang diserang monster.

"Kyaa !", teriak Erza dan berusaha mundur, namun tiba – tiba seorang pria berlari ke arah Erza dan terkena pedang – pedang yang dikeluarkan monster itu.

Pria itu kemudian terbaring di tanah, darah mengalir deras dari seluruh bagian tubuh nya.

"Er.. za.. " ,Jellal berbicara dengan suara pelan dan samar.

Gray , Natsu & Lucy segera menghampiri Erza.

"Jellal ! Kumohon bertahanlah..", teriak Erza frustasi. Perasaan nya bercampur aduk. Erza berteriak sambil menanggis. Air mata mengalir deras di pipi nya.

"Erza.. jangan menanggis" ,Jellal menghapus air mata di pipi Erza dengan jari nya yang berlumuran darah.

"Jellal, terima kasih telah melindungi ku. Terima kasih atas segala nya ." .Erza meletakkan tubuh Jellal di pangkuan nya dan mendekap Jellal.

"Erza.. Maafkan aku.. Aku menyayangi mu" , Jellal tampak kesulitan bernafas. "Ai.. shi.. teru.. " . Erza mencium bibir Jellal untuk pertama dan terakhir kali nya . Perlahan mata Jellal tertutup untuk selama nya .

"Aishiteru , Jellal … " ,Erza berbisik di telinga Jellal walaupun mungkin Jellal tak lagi bisa mendengar nya .

Emosi Erza bangkit , seluruh stamina Erza seakan pulih. Tanpa pikir panjang ia menyerang monster bertubi – tubi dengan seluruh sisa tenaga nya. Lucy, Natsu & Gray pun kembali pulih. Mereka ikut menyerang monster itu. Monster tersebut tampak kewalahan dan tak mampu menyerang.

"Ice Make : Freeze Lancer !" .Gray mengarahkan tombak tersebut tepat menembus Jantung sang monster. Monster tersebut tumbang.

Langit semakin gelap , hujan tiba – tiba turun dengan deras , seakan ikut menanggisi kepergian Jellal.

Meredy mengintip semua nya dari persembunyian nya, ia sendiri pun menanggis . Kini ia pun tinggal sendirian, setelah ditinggal Ultear, kini Jellal pun meninggalkan nya. Rasa kesepian memenuhi hati nya.

Ia segera berlari dan menghampiri jasad Jellal tanpa memedulikan keberadaan anggota Fairy Tail.

**-2 Tahun Kemudian-**

Erza meletakkan karangan bunga di nisan Jellal. Ia menghapus sisa air mata di pipi nya. Ia masih belum bisa sepenuh nya melupakan Jellal , namun ia berusaha lebih kuat demi ketenangan pria yang dikasihi nya di alam lain. Kini ia pun bahkan sudah mulai membuka hati nya kepada pria lain.

"Gray, ayo pergi.." ,ujar Erza sambil menggandeng tangan Gray. Gray dan Erza pergi meninggalkan makam Jellal.

Sesosok pria berambut biru memandangi Erza & Gray sambil tersenyum, perlahan sosok nya menghilang untuk selama – lama nya menuju alam lain dan beristirahat dengan tenang .

* * *

**Akhirnya Fanfic Fairy Tail pertama selesai. Sebenernya ini One-Shoot pertama ku.**

**Ide fanfic ini tiba" muncul abis ngebaca fanfic hurt/comfort. Sorry klo ada kemiripan (terutama di bagian ending) sama fanfic lain nya.**

**Thanks bwt yg udah baca fanfic ini. **

**Mohon review nya ^^**


End file.
